Camp Chaos: the giant war
by Artemis-Silver huntress
Summary: When Marcus Julius, son of Oceanus , and Zoí Reese, daughter of Nyx , are stranded on earth after a devastating battle against Gaea's forces, abandoned by there legion and camp they are forced to attend camp half blood where there different personality's upset the balance the heroes of the second prophecy have had for the last seven years at camp.


I rolled over and glanced around the room. It was an infirmary, I could tell from the neatly lined up bottles and jars labeled nectar and ambrosia and the clean bunks lined up along the walls beside little desks scattered with medical charts. But it wasn't the camp infirmary. No at Camp Chaos healers would be running around and there would be a mix of hammocks along with the bunks , and there wasn't so much space.

I sat sat up and turned to slide off the bed but as my feet hit the hard wooden floor my knees buckled under the weight and my legs gave way. I lay on the ground groaning until a familiar face leant over from a bed beside me. "Hello moon beam need a hand?" My best friend and technically my superior officer Marcus grinned down at me holding out his arm to help me up.

Marcus was a son of Oceanus the Titan of the seas. He was my complete opposite. at fifteen h e had shaggy blonde hair that came to just below his ears, a surfers tan and ocean blue eyes. He was an four inches taller then me and had grown out of the scrawny body he had since he was eight over the last year of hard training and war effort. I on the other hand was the daughter of Nyx , primordial of the night . I had long curly black hair and pale skin with freckles splashed across my nose and cheeks and silver eyes that disturbed the shit out of everybody. I was five foot , making me one of the smallest kids my age at camp and equally as Blue camp shirt hung off my shoulders , whereas Marcus' was tight to his skin.

"so where do you think we are?" I asked as we sat up on the bunk together looking around "not camp anyway but I don't get it , one minute we're taking down a truckload of Gaea's monsters and the next we're here " Marcus groaned "alright fish face let's get out of here we have an army to face down and angry primordial to hunt" he grinned "Chaos yeah Moony " we high fived and he helped me to my feet "what happened to you?" I raised an eyebrow "if i can't remember how I got here then do you think I remember that? I think it's sprained " he nodded and leant over the bed to grab a jar of nectar "here moon beam this should fix it up" he tossed me the jar and I shot him an appreciative smile poring the delicious golden liquid down my throat , swallowing with a smile "mmmm blue raspberry bonbons"

Looking around the room we found Marcus' bow and quiver hung against the wall his green stone lay on top. He slung the bow and quiver into his back and flipped the stone in his palm catching. It as it changed into a steel and polished wooden gripped the polished wood tightly giving it a practise jab before letting it shrink back into the smooth green stone, he slipped it into the pocket of his kaki shorts and grinned.

"Now to find your stuff where do you think they'll be ?" He asked his hand stuffed into his pocket obviously running his fingers over the patterns engraved into the stone, a present from his father. "Well all things considered I would guess that they would be behind you" he turned to see my leather cord bracelet with the silver crescent moon charm discarded on the floor where it had fallen off the pile of our stuff. He smiled sheepishly and blushed "sorry Zoí " he stopped down and scooped up the bracelet offering it to me "we better scout around and see about getting out of here" he dropped the bracelet into my hand waiting for me to tie it off I pulled on the charm and it changed into a steel sword with a wood and leather handle , gold and silver design. Of stars and the moon set into the polished wood and the leather cord a belt and sheath which i secured around my waist.

"Alright were in unknown territory, we can assume the worst and we are captive by Gaea we have our weapons but no armour and although they left us in our clothes and weapons in the room they took our shoes " he smirked "why I do not know" I grinned "perhaps a dracanae just loved your beat up old etnies And a cyclopes just couldn't part with my black combat boots" we started giggling at the image "come on let's get out of here, as soldiers" If there was something that camp had engrained into us it was to live, fight and die as soldiers, proud and brave , of it came to it we would be willing to lay down out lives for the cause . I always questioned that when I was safe at camp it was only after my first proper battle I truly understood the pride that came with defeating an enemy .

Walking out shoulder to shoulder heads held high we exited the infirmary and found ourselves in a hallway of a house like building. We followed the hall meeting no one to a main door that opened up onto a veranda where a centaur and fat balding man with bloodshot eyes were playing some sort of card game , ten older teens stood or sat around the table watching or talking among themselves.

A nod from Marcus had my sword sliding from my well oiled leather sheath and into my hand I stood stoic looking straight ahead prepared to attack if the need stood weaponless slightly in front to the right of me and addressed the his curly black hair, darker complexion and bright blue eye he looked like a roman noble. "I am Praefectus Marcus Julius, Son of Oceanus and head of the praetorian guard off he first legion.I wish for the return of our property, information on the occurrence of our capture and permission to pass peacefully through your ...camp" he seemed unsure of what to refer to the unorganised mass do soldiers and children training and playing in the grass and cabins nearby.

"Praefectus?" A dark haired green eyed boy of what seemed to be seventeen asked "leader of the guard , very high in the army below only th. Praetor of the legion and the leaders of the army as a whole we don't have them because nobody had actually wanted to kill a praetor before." A tall boy with close cropped blonde hair replied looking at us curiously, stupid he just revealed to us a vital part of there army's structure.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to pass as you represent a military we do not know and are a son of Oceanus how do we know you are not our enemies, as for the return of your property that I cannot allow as you may use it to escape Olympian justice , we found yoi unconcious near a destroyed legion both of you had received substantial injuries and were close to death it had been three days since we brought you here and you have had a swift recovery for such wounds " the centaur adressed us "I am afraid that we will give you no option , you adhere to our wishes or we will fight "

"do you not know who we are or are you stupid. We are the seven heroes of the great prophecy and heroes of the first prophecy , blessed with immortality by the gods and saviours of olympus do you truly believe you will stand a chance against us" a blonde haired girl with steely grey eyes announced her voice filled with arrogance I snoted and my lips twitched I covered it up quickly but not before the girl turned her rage on me "who do you think you are to laugh at our accomplishments, a child who wont fell us who she is, just a loner demigod too cowardly to fight on either side in both wars, heroes died in that war" she bristled.

I stayed quiet which further infuriated her but Marcus stepped in "my apologises but my subordinate knows no control of her emotions, she meant no disrespect to you or your fallen warriors she does not respond nor introduce herself as is right for a lower ranking soldier but as I said before regarding our departure we are of no immediate threat to you and we have seen none of your camp to report back to our commanders so why not hasten out departure?" The centaur stood "regarding your wishes we shall discuss concerning. Your associate however, militaristic rankings hold no place in talks such as these , we do not differentiate between you of she will please introduce herself we may move on.

I turned to Marcus "with your permission Sir?" I smirked but his it before they could see and saw he was close to breaking , a curt nod indicated his permission so I turned my attention to the assembly of demigods and centaur. "I am Tribunus Zoí Reese , daughter of Nyx, Deputy to Praefectus Marcus and member of the praetorian guard of the first legion." I bowed my head and stood back on my place. Our charade would not last long because soon Marcus and I would be joking and laughing, technically this was how we were suppose to act in diplomatic situations but for the last two years we had been fighting a brutal war so we had fallen out of practise and into a level of familiarity usually reserved for officers of equal standing, besides we were best friends after fighting beside each other .

"Now that we have introduced ourselves I assume you can recognise that as children if two powerful deities we could match anything you can throw at you so if you would return our property we will pass peacefully through" Marcus repeating all he had said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "I'm afraid we can not let you pass as your father attaacked mine and her mother attacked myself and annabeth in Tartarus and we feel that as our enemy's you do not deserve peace for what your parents inflicted on us" The tall sake haired guy with green eyes declared slightly arrogantly, it didn't suit him arroglance he seemed uncomfortable talking to us like that.

Marcus nodded and we walked forward jumping over the wooden rail that surrounded the porch "my sincerest of apologises but we cannot stay much longer" he called over his shoulder as we ran laughing across the grass and sprinted up the hill passed a pine tree and smack into an invisible border, it shuddered glowed faintly outlined a dome in blue before disappearing. "magic borders, keep monsters and titans out probably weaker primordials meaning we can't pass through ,we are stuck " Marcus summarised.

Turning so are backs were to the border and we were facing down into the valley we prepared to fight shoulder to shoulder, "to the end?" Marcus turned to me "id say against the world but come not these demigods are no match for team Awesome" we fist bumped and turned to meet the demigods. The demigods were pretty slow , they were implementing war strategies pretty slowly and the ten heroes who had initially met us were running after us.

by the time they reached us we had caught our beat from the run, had our weapons ready and had accepted whatever fate we received. "Marcus I'll attack first ,alright?" He frowned "but you got to last time" he whined "if you say so commander , fine I bet you ten drachmas I take out more then you, you can give me the money at camp or in hades" he grinned and a wave rumbled in the distance as the water around us responded to his will. I pulled shadows from nearby and wished really hard it was night time. It wasn't so I had little to no power except with my sword, which I could deal with most of the easily.

I pulled the shadows in closer to me and crouched down slightly to make my figure smaller and harder to see. As the demigods reached us and attacked I released the shadows sending a Native American hero tumbling, daughter of the love god most likely. The blonde guy caught he. And the resumed the attack . I sliced, ha led slashed and stabbed anyone who got close, sending shadows and bursts of celestial energy at those who were to far to hit.

we were going to be over run that much was obvious from the start. All ten of the heroes were well trained and good fighters , perhaps not at Marcus' level but as good if not better then me , the on,y reason we could hold them off was using our power as well. But there was more waves of soldiers and heroes coming up after them assembled In a proper formation and we couldn't hold them for long. "Marcus if we get to the sea can you get us out of here " I called across the stream of soldiers and warriors keeping us apart. "Alright but if we move I capitate don't decapitate them" he sent floods of water to keep the heroes back while we fought our way through the mass to the calm water of the Long Island sound. Running straight across the sand we through ourselves into the water.

it went crazy black waves through me about and I couldn't see much less breathe. I felt Marcus' Arm wrap around my waist and I was right up again and I could breath. I sucked in lung fills of air as I calmed myself . He propelled us forward though. The water and moaned slightly. "Stupid son of the sea god, doesn't realise were allies" I turned "huh?" He groaned clenching his fists, his grip tightening around me "he's fighting for control" he breathed deeply gritting his teeth "for the water, he has more powerful because his father is currently in control and he's older so Ito a fight to keep us in one place with air much less move around"

we managed to ma,e it far out enough that Marcus was sure the son of Poseidon wouldn't follow us. "Where to?" He grinned "we could head back to camp or take this opportunity for a holiday" I smirked at his suggestion "I'm sorry what was that were you instigating that we temporarily desert our legion, soldiers and loyalty disregard our oaths of service and take a holiday " I mocked "perhaps so where to? We probably should visit Atlantis and apologise for beating up his son and friends so this doesn't get to olympus and isn't blown out do proportion by the sky god, he'd do anything for a war " I nodded "suppose but then we go for a burger and fries right?" He grinned "whatever to say moony " I punched him in the arm wary that he didn't let go "can you make me a bubble or something? Cause we can hardly walk around all day like this, do you even know where Atlantis is?" He grinned and concentrated letting me go with a film of air around me "there , Yeah I visited Atlantis once before the Titan war , I was five I needed Poseidon to hide me from dad,he agreed cause his son was twelve or something he was pretty cool for my fathers supposed enemy" he started swimming and I followed behind "so he wont mind that we partially destroyed his camp, are planning on entering his palace and you gave me permission to enter his domain" Marcus shrugged "hopefully"

we swam on like that for n hour or so before Marcus used a wave to propel us through the water and up to the front of a small underwater city . "We wish for an audience with lord Poseidon, Triton and Amphitrite. "


End file.
